


Always

by The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Dark Everlark, F/M, Post Mockingjay, everlark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the challenges I will love him always. A Everlark post Mockingjay fic by new author The_Everlark_Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

I am running. All I hear is screaming. It's the screaming of Finnick, Cinna, Rue, A crowd I assume is the people of 12, And prim. I Keep running; I run till I trip on the ground and see I've Fell into a large hole filled with bones. The screams are getting louder and closer; I close my eyes waiting for my own death. The screaming stops and When my eyes open again I'm not in a hole I'm in a field of some kind Everything is green except one bright yellow dandelion. 

I wake with a scream. The sun is illuminating my room from the crack in my curtain. There is no Dead people, no bones, no hole, and no dandelion. There is nothing but my sorry self and my dead sister's cat. I decide it is time to get up. I'm washing the tears from my face when the knock happens. "Greasy sae must be here" I mutter to myself I run down the stairs expecting to see the old women and her granddaughter looking at me from behind her grandmother's legs, but what I see is not greasy sae. Greasy sae does not have sparkling blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Greasy sae does not come with fresh baked bread. The person staring at me is not greasy sae.  
This is Peeta Mellark


	2. He's back

Always chapter 2 

I can't seem to form words. Here in front of me is a boy I believed I'd never see again yet here he stands. "Hi Katniss". he is looking at me like I'm a crazy mess, well I am. I haven't brushed my hair since I got back and my old district 13 uniform they sent me in must smell horrible. Im definitely a mess. "Peeta you came back" I state I know i should be jumping into his arms confessing my undying love for him but I can't. Peeta deserves much more than me all I've ever done is bring pain to his life. Why does he think he can barge into our little ghost town and Throw away his life too. "Yes, my doctor said I couldn't come back till last night. You know the whole deadly mutt thing" "oh yeah" how do respond to that. "I brought bread" he states holding the loaf in his hands; it smells amazing. "You can come in if you'd like" what am i doing I was supposed to be saving his life and solving all his issues by eliminating myself from his life. He smiles at my offer. I haven't seen him smile since the quell " id love to". Once we're in the kitchen Peeta slices the bread into peices and sets two plates out. I sit and stare at him "so what have you been up to lately" he casually asks. "Um well i cleaned the house and fed buttercup some bacon" quickly wanting to move on from the subject of my depressing pity party of a life" how about you". He smiles slightly and replies" me and the doctor have been working on the hijacking. We think I've gotten my episodes under control now" this makes me actually smile" I'm happy for you".   
Peeta stays all day. We end up sitting in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate and telling funny stories."and Finnick is just standing there ready to fight but he's in his hospital gown and underwear and Boggs is looking at us like victors are insane" I get out laughing. It feels good to laugh."I think I'm putting that in my Finnick Hall of fame" Peeta replies laughing just as much as me." I missed you" i suddenly say causing the mood of the room become more serious. Peeta smiles and replies "I missed you too".   
It's about midnight now and Peeta says "I liked this. Talking to you" he is so sweet "it defiantly was fun" I reply. "Can we be friends" he says. I have to admit I'm disappointed "I'd love that" this makes his face light up. I feel torn apart I'm finally ready to be with him and he wants to be "friends". "I'll see you soon" and with that he's gone. I miss him already and he's barely at his porch. It's then I realize that I'm in love with Peeta Mellark, but will he ever love me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading I'd love it if you'd please comment !!!!


	3. Rain

Always chapter 3 

 

It's been a full two weeks since Peeta's return. We've started a routine. In the morning we have breakfast with sae and her granddaughter, then Peeta goes to help the rebuilding of twelve. Peeta comes back for dinner, and we work on the book of memories. Some days I find myself doing things like staring at his eyelashes as he draws portraits of our dead friends and family; I think he notices but never does he say anything. Today, it's raining. Greasy sae called me to tell me she wasn't going to make it down to victors village for breakfast, and Peeta never showed up. I consider calling him, but I don't want to sound desperate. My conflict is interrupted when I hear a knocking on the door I immediately leap to my feet, and find Peeta standing there holding a umbrella. "Hey Katniss" he says a little nervous " hi, sae said she couldn't make it because of the rain". "That's okay I needed to talk to you anyway" I'm kind of exited maybe he also wants to be more than friends." Okay what do you want to talk about" I ask guiding him to the couch ."I've been offered a job in the capitol" he states I can't believe what I just heard. He can't leave I've just gotten him back, he continues "I think I'm going to take it, it's a great opportunity, and it would be nice to have a new start". This hurts, no it doesn't hurt I feel like someone just stabbed me in the heart, but I put on a smile and say "that's great I'm happy for you" he visibility relaxes at my words; then he pulls me in for a hug. He smells like cinnamon and dill I want to cry." I'm leaving tomorrow on the train can you come" "yep I'd love to" I get out. "Well I've got to go pack, see you tomorrow", then he's gone. I want to chase him and tell him I need him to stay because I love him so much it hurts , but I know that he deserves a life better than me or district 12 could ever offer him. I'm on the floor sobbing now, I'm losing someone else. It's then I realize sitting on my living room floor that I need to let go of The boy with the bread. He will never love me again the way I love him, because It took me too long to realize it. There is nothing I can do now but regret. Peeta Mellark is leaving me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys so much !!!! Make sure to check me out on Twitter and Instagram The_Everlark_Life


	4. The goodbye

Always chapter 4

The morning air makes me want to throw up. Birds happily chirp outside; their stupid joy makes me want to dig my bow out of my closet and shoot out their peaceful hearts.Today is the day Peeta Mellark leaves my life.   
By the time I get out of bed I realize I've started the day late and have 30 minutes before I send walk with Peeta to the train station. I choose a black shirt to wear I felt it represents my mood well. I throw on jeans and boots and run down the stairs. Greasy sae is making breakfast with a sad look on her face."have you heard the news" I ask her, " yes girl, I know how hard this must be on you, and I want to tell you I'm here for you". I'm trying to fight back the tears I Know if I start crying now I won't ever stop" it's for the best" I manage to choke out without crying. Then there's a knock on the door, the whole house goes silent everyone knows it's him, but it's me who moves to answer the door.   
The train station is filled with noise. Tons of noise I want to run as fast as I can, but I stand still and watch the boy I'm in love with say goodbye to sae and her granddaughter. " Peeta promise to visit" asks the little girl "I'll try to, I promise" he answers. I wonder if he really will visit. Sae obviously is about to cry but is keeping it in better than me. I'm standing here like a dead rat "I really hope you can have a good life. I wish you luck boy" "thanks sae". I know what's next I'm going to have to say goodbye when all of sudden we hear a voice shouting Peeta's name. Haymitch comes running threw the crowd "kid, I needed to tell you bye. I really had to debate between sitting with my friend whiskey or saying goodbye to a real friend. In the end I choose you cause i needed to thank you for the bread you know". This is the most emotion I've seen out of haymitch since he said goodbye to us before the quell, this hits me hard because I realize I'm not overreacting. Peeta might not ever come back, this might be the end. I thought I accepted this last night, but I didn't because then I did not hear the train coming. The train taking away Peeta. "Thank you Haymitch, you coming means a lot to me. I'm so thankful for what you've done for me" I think even Haymitch is holding back tears. The train is pulling in the station now, and I know it's time." Katniss, you've been such great company while I've been here, and such a great friend. I'm going to miss you so much" it takes everything in me to say" I'll miss you too" there is a warning that it is time for the passengers to get on. Peeta walks off holding his suitcase. I memorize this moment the way his blonde hair shines so bright in the sun, the way his eyes look like glitter, and the small wave he gives us before stepping on. Some part of me I can't control causes me to run towards the train, and shout "remember me Peeta" he turns around and smiles "always". Then he's gone. I start breaking down, and greasy sae and Haymitch lead me behind a storage shed , and hold me while i cry. Then I notice their crying too, even Sae's granddaughter who really doesn't understand what's going on. Peeta Mellark is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the readers I've been going through writers block but I'm back now thank you to the user who commented you inspired me to come back !!!! Oh and if yall could check out the one shot I posted called "the open window" I'd love it thanks


	5. Capitol gossip

Always chapter 5 ( capital gossip) 

2 years later

I hate the winter. Winter was always a hard time for my family we had no game to hunt, and no heat to keep us warm. Now is different because I have plenty of food and heating is installed in the victor village homes, but winter reminds me of president snow, and the death of my sister. I throw on my jacket and walk to Haymitch's house. "Haymitch where are you" I scream loud enough just to annoy him. After Peeta left, Haymitch cut back on the drinking. I suppose greasy sae told him that id need support from him, but Peeta being gone affects Haymitch too so he can only cut back so much. I walk towards the living room and discover him watching TV, but he turns it off as soon as he sees me. I give him a questioning look, but he seems unaffected by it. "What's up sweetheart" he asks, "um i came to check on you" he stares at me trying to keep in a laugh "sweetheart I'm not drinking till I pass out anymore, what's the real reason ?". Just then Johanna mason pushes open the door and Marches into the room. Not long after Peeta left Johanna showed up with a pregnant Annie odair claiming that they wanted to restart their life's in the newly rebuilt district 12. I had no doubt at all that either greasy sae or Haymitch had something to do with it. She seems unaware of my presence and looks as if she saw the funniest thing in the world "oh my god Haymitch did you see that piece of.." She doesn't have a chance to finish because Haymitch shoots her a glare and points towards me in the corner. Johanna is unaffected by my presence and shrugs it off then says to Haymitch "you knows she's gonna find out eventually right?" "Find out what ?" I reply immediately. "Nothing sweetheart" he says more to Johanna she rolls her eyes and states "well she will, especially with the whole victory party coming up" "what's going on here" I scream. Haymitch sighs And looks at me "sweetheart president paylor wants people who plAyed a major part in the rebellion to go to the capital for this party thing" I don't want to go to the capital, I hate the capital, but Peeta is there maybe I'll see Peeta."okay, but what is Johanna talking about" he hesitates for awhile before answering "paylor wants you to give a speech" now this is bad I don't do speeches that's Peeta's job. Johanna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms " Haymitch, it's gonna hurt more when she doesn't see it coming" Just then greasy sae runs in "Haymitch my god did you see the new little..." Unlike Johanna ,greasy sae stops talks when she sees me,"Haymitch does she know" she asks studying my face for any emotion. I can't take it anymore I need to know what's happening "will somebody please tell me what's going on!!!!!" Everyone looks down, but haymitch turns the TV on. Right now there is some capital gossip show on I'm about to laugh at them when I see him. His blonde hair is slicked back , and he's wearing a suit that seems to be the attire for whatever event he is at. Something is off something is different, but then I see her a perfect looking capital blonde on his arm" Johanna pulls me toward her and whispers in my ear" it's ok it means nothing she's the 3rd one in the past month" the third one in the past month,but he was just here I know it. I count the months and discover it's been two years since I last saw him. I pull my self together and look up "so when's this capital thing" I ask "two days" Haymitch replies hesitantly. "Then I guess I better get packed" I get up and slam the door, it's off to the Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing process works In a way that some chapters are long some arnt but there's a really long one coming soon


	6. Any one want to beta ?

Hey I need a beta like really bad If interested comment on this post thank you !!!!!!


	7. The Capitol

Always chapter 6 

"My life is falling apart !" I scream loudly at buttercup who is lying on a throw pillow on the couch. I know taking my anger out on a cat is absolutely insane but I'm beyond caring.   
"Would you stop yelling at the cat for a moment and help us drag stuff to the train station" Haymitch says sarcastically it takes everything in me to not throw a vase at him. I grab my bag filled with a random assortment of things I threw in from my closet and follow Haymitch out the door.   
When I walked into train I was expecting the elaborate furniture and crystal chandeliers but was both disappointed and relieved to see rows of grumpy looking passengers in small seats. The group that consists of me, Haymitch, Johanna, Annie, little Finn, and greasy sae walk down the aisles looking for available seats with the exception of Finn who is being held safety in his mothers arms.   
Once we finally find seats I slide in next to Johanna who immediately picks up a Capitol magazine and starts reading about the stupid event we are being forced to attend.   
"So it says here that the great and honorable victors with each give a speech that is predicted to send waves of inspiration through the beautiful districts of Panem, just for that sentence I'm going to go up there and dis the statute they put up of me in 7 like that ugly thing was 75% percent of the reason I left" she says humorously but I'm not sure if she's joking.   
"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do, Peeta was always the one who was good with this stuff" I reply. She gives me a synthetic look.  
"so what's your plan ?" She asks me with sounding completely serious.   
"What plan?"   
"The win back bread boy plan."   
"I don't know what your talking about" yeah I do.   
"Um you know exactly what I'm talking about your not that brainless"   
"Oh um so are you talking about peeta ?" I ask trying to sound nonchalant.   
"No brainless I'm talking about the other blonde haired blue eyed baker who you are hopelessly In love with"   
"I'm not hopelessly in love with anyone" yeah I am.   
"Brainless your little Everything is fine and dandy act is freakin the worst thing I've ever seen. Honestly I'd rather watch one of those stupid soap opera shows Plutarch throws on ten air for ratings"   
"Okay fine I might feel a little bit for Peeta just a little though" I say satisfied with the simplest of my answer. She rolls her eyes then goes back to reading the magazine "brainless your the single most infuriating person I've ever met" 

Passengers come then go the entire trip I watch With fascination at their life's like one girl who cried for hours after one look at my face she really collapsed onto the ground in sobs about how she was dying. It was quite depressing. Then some guy that got on at district spent an hour telling me that my hair was beautiful and that I must've gotten really lonely since peeta left me for a new life in the Capitol. Once the guy asked if he could help ease my loneliness I decided he took it too far and I woke up Johanna who punched him in the jaw.   
When the seats next to Haymitch and sae who are in front of us are taken I look up to see the next entertainment of my day but see my mom and the hawthorns including Gale arguing over the window seat.  
I turn my head away quickly then tap Johanna on the shoulder "it's my mom and Gale help me" she looks back up at me then over at me "okay" she says "casually stand up and go get something from the snack cart then I'll give you the window seat when you come back so I'll be blocking you from them".   
"Okay" I reply. It's a great plan till I'm walking across the aisle and trip over a suitcase then land on my face. I still have a small shred of identity till some boys stands of and points at me "Katniss Everdeen fell !!!!" He screams. 

The entire train turns and looks at me maybe I can get out of this "yeah I get that a lot you know people from twelve have a tendency of looking alike we had class together she's really cool" 

"No your Katniss Everdeen" the boy replies.  
"No I'm not"   
"Yeah you are"   
"Catnip is that you ?" Gale joins in.   
"No"   
"Your Katniss Everdeen" a girl on the other side of the train says.   
"You people are crazy I don't know what your talking about I'm not Katniss Everdeen"   
"Wait I thought Katniss Everdeen was not allowed to leave twelve because she was a threat to our safety" a very Capitol looking person says.   
"She's trying to kill us" the same girl on the other side of the train says. 

Haymitch speaks up "okay people Katniss here is not a threat to your safety she's going to the Capitol to attend the victory party"   
"So you are catnip" Gale replies.   
"Your a liar !" The small boy screams"   
"Lady's and gentlemen we've arrived to the Capitol station thank you for choosing us as your traveling method" the attendant announces.   
I grab my bag and run out the door to the station "catnip wait come back I want to talk to you" Gale screams following me.   
I don't want to talk to him or My mother they both abandoned me and gale's the cause of my sisters death.   
Someone grabs my wrist.   
"Come on brainless let's save you from phycopathic over there". Relief floods through me.   
After dodging Gale who seems to be searching for my by looking at every face in the crowd we meet up with the rest of the group.   
We are picked up by a driver who takes us to some giant hotel overlooking a obviously fake river. We're staying on the top floor that consists of several rooms but you have to have a pass to get into the floor.   
When I walk into the room that I was assigned I throw my bag in the closet and take in my surroundings.   
The room is surprisingly simple by Capitol standards there are two beds on each side of the room meaning I'll probably have a roommate.   
There is a small table by each side of the beds that has a card inside a envelope. I open the envelope and read. 

 

Dear Ms Katniss Everdeen,   
Welcome to the first annual victory party. The floor you are staying at is dedicated to V.I.P members of the party so there will be no issues with press or fans. Tonight there will be a dinner at 7:00 at the United district convention center. You will be expected to be dressed formal. Thank you for attending this event.   
Sincerely,   
The government of Panem 

 

I look at the clock it's 2:00 so I still have 5 hours left. Since I have to be in the Capitol I might as well take advantage of it and go get some food. On the way out I'm tempted to look at my roommate's card to make sure it's not Plutarch or someone completely irritating, but decide against it cause they'd notice I opened their envelope.

I find the room that Annie was assigned and knock. She answers and invites me in "so Katniss who's your roommate?" 

"I don't know they haven't arrived yet" I reply. Her room is the exact same as mine except the second bed is covered in bags and clothes.   
"My roommate is Cressida I think she was on the star squad. She just kinda came in and introduced herself I don't think she recognized me"   
I nod my head "can you come with me to help me find the food"   
She laughs "sounds like a plan".  
Annie gets Finn from where's he's playing on a blanket on the floor and we head out. 

On our way to the elevator Haymitch stumbles out a door "this is a great form of torture !" He screams.   
Annie and I give him amused glances  
"Who's your roommate Haymitch?" Annie asks casually.   
He scowls "Effie Trinket".   
I smile "I love Effie"   
"She's evil" he replies.   
Annie laughs "want to come with us we're looking for food ?"   
"Better than 5 hours with ms manners". 

After a snack of salad and Haymitch picking up some liquor we head back up to our rooms when I walk in I see my roommate has arrived due to the organized bags on the side of their bed. They don't seem to be in the room currently so I look through my options to wear for dinner I settle on a simple short dark purple dress and the smallest black heels I can find I braid my hair into a crown and grab a black cardigan.

There's a new letter on my nightstand.

Dear Ms Katniss Everdeen, 

You are scheduled to arrive in car number 6 please be in the hotel lobby by 6:12 thank you !   
Sincerely,   
The Government of Panem 

I'm lead to a long black car labeled "6". When I step in I see that Johanna , Annie, Haymitch , and Beetee are sitting across from each other talking about the order of speeches for Wednesday. I slide in next to Johanna and play with the skirt of my dress.

Everyone stops talking.

I look up to see why. 

I stare into the crystal blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!!! I really appreciate the people who read this story !!!!!


	8. Writing new chapter!!!!

Hey guys !!! That you so much for all the nice comments id like to say that I'm continuing the story !!!! 

I've been inspired by how close Mockingjay is and I'd like to participate in keeping the fandom alive even after the movies end !!! 

Expect new chapters very soon !!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this thank you so much. I'm a new author so please don't judge me for my skills. This actually isn't a typical post Mockingjay story you'll see in a few chapters ;). Chapters range from this short to like crazy long I've already written all the way to chapter 10 so updates will be frequent updater :). Luv this fandom and all in it thanks!!!!


End file.
